fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Battlegroup November (Maverick Universe)
This is a Maverick Article Battlegroup November was a multi-purpose rapid response contingent of warships utilized in reclaiming human colonies in the Post Year wars beginning in 2558, later the battlegroup was used similarly in the outer reaches of Human space to combat the Dominion. Often finding themselves in smaller strike groups and operating beyond the area of timely reinforcement by allies Battlegroup November was autonomous and battle-hardened. Complement Flagship: UNSC Tide of the North (Destroyed Battle for Triton 2580) Destroyer: Hallow Be Thy Name (Destroyed Battle for Triton 2580) Deliverance class Frigate: Deliverance (Destroyed Battle for Triton 2580) Deliverance class Frigate: Ember Storm (Destroyed Battle of Tempest 2576) Strident Class Frigate: Growing Pains (Decomissioned after the Battle for Triton 2580, Recomissioned 2590 for the Battle for Earth and later repurposed into a museum for the fallen) Strident Class Frigate: Newcoming Fortune (Destroyed Battle of Tempest 2576) Paris Class Heavy Frigate: Covenants Bane (Destroyed Battle for Triton 2580) Charon Class Frigate: Fallowed Dawn (Destroyed Battle of Arcturus IV 2577) Strike Groups Strike Group Convoy: Activated during the preliminary scouting of Arcturus IV 2577 * UNSC Deliverance * UNSC Fallowed Dawn * UNSC Growing Pains Strike Group Nautica: Activated durin the Battle of Tempest 2576 * UNSC Tide of the North * UNSC Ember Storm * UNSC Newcoming Fortune * UNSC Covenants Bane * UNSC Hallow Be Thy Name Strike Group Deliverance : Activated during the UNSC Deliverance trial run 2558-2560 * UNSC Deliverance Trivia * The UNSC Growing Pains had its MAC gun sheered off by a Berzerk beam fired from a Jiralhanae Cruiser in the battle for Artcurus IV (2577) and while crippled the nose of the frigate was replaced and the UNSC Growing Pains was made combat ready within a month, rejoining the battlegroup. * UNSC Deliverance went on a two year testing phase after its construction in 2558 before finally joining the battlegroup in 2560. During its two year trial run it was organized into its own strike group of battlegroup November. * Battlegroup November was en route to engage in the Battle for Balaho when it was rerouted to the nearby Tempest System. At the Conclusion of the Battle for Tempest, the members of Battlegroup November returned to Earth to discover Balaho had been whiped out with all hands. It is widely accepted that had Battlegroup November been present it too would have been lost in the battle when all UNSC forces went planetside to combat Dominion forces and evacuate Unggoy. * Following the Battle of Triton in 2580, the only member of Battlegroup November to survive was UNSC Growing Pains. Following the battle she was decomissioned until 2590 when she was recomissioned for the Battle of Earth, during the battle Growing Pains used the call-sign November in honor of Battlegroup November. UNSC Growing pains went on to survive the battle of Earth and was repurposed into an interactive Museuem in honor of the fallen during the battle and continues to be the only human warship still commissioned under the UEG/UNSC after the formation of the Concord of Humanity. Category:Maverick Universe Category:Michael.Dreams